1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate for semiconductor device and manufacturing method thereof, and semiconductor device using the same and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device includes a substrate having a plurality of electrically conductive patterns thereon, a semiconductor die located on the substrate, a plurality of conductive connecting means for electrically connecting the substrate to the semiconductor die, and an encapsulant for encapsulating the semiconductor die and the conductive connecting means. Here, a plurality of solder balls can be further fused to the substrate so as to electrically connect the semiconductor device to an external device.
Meanwhile, a relatively thick core layer is formed at the substrate of the semiconductor device, in order that a warpage is not generated during the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device. That is, the general substrate includes the core layer having a thickness of approximately 800 μm formed at the center thereof and a plurality of relatively thin build-up layers formed at top and bottom surfaces of the core layer. Here, a plurality of electrically conductive patterns is formed at the core layer and the build-up layers. Also, a plurality of via holes passes through the core layer and the build-up layers in order to electrically connect the electrically conductive pattern layers to each other.
However, since such substrate is comparatively thicker, there is a defect in that the thickness of the semiconductor device using the substrate becomes thicker. Also, because each electrically conductive pattern of the substrate is comparatively longer, there is a defect in that the electrical efficiency of the semiconductor device using the electrically conductive patterns is deteriorated. Especially, recent semiconductor devices have been required to have a wide bandwidth, fast data transferring, and higher density structure. However, it is difficult for the general substrate to implement recent trends thereof.
Here, it can solve the problems by eliminating the core layer from the substrate. However, where the core layer is eliminated from the substrate, since the warpage phenomenon is very higher during the manufacturing process of the semiconductor, it is difficult to manufacturer the semiconductor device. Also, it is difficult to manufacture and handle the substrate owing to the low stiffness thereof.